


Let's go party!

by LaddyAnonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaddyAnonymous/pseuds/LaddyAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go party!

Levi had been bullied by Hanji and Erwin, into finding a date for prom. Since, the start of the year, his friends were constantly teasing him about it. Finally, he'd had enough of their teasing. So, Levi was determined to prove them wrong, show them even a angry elf of 5,3, could get a date for prom. So, with his hair combed back and suit, 5 sizes too big for him, he knocked on the front door of the big pink house, waiting for his date to show. But there was nothing. He waited five minutes. He waited ten more minutes, still nothing. Finally a shrill scream from inside the house, made him jump. "LEVI! SAY YOUR LINE OR I'M NOT COMING!" He literally let out the biggest sigh of 'why the fuck do I even bother' before coughing slightly in his hand and taking a deep breath. After a second of channeling all his energy, he yelled back: "COME ON BARBIE, LETS GO PARTY."

Levi asked Barbie to prom.


End file.
